


Non è peccato

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: L’insonnia è una brutta bestia, specialmente quando combinata con la mancanza d’ispirazione. Sandro solitamente non ha questo problema ma il poco sonno lo rende irritabile e quando è irritabile non ha idee dunque non dorme, un circolo vizioso insomma





	Non è peccato

L’insonnia è una brutta bestia, specialmente quando combinata con la mancanza d’ispirazione.

Sandro solitamente non ha questo problema ma il poco sonno lo rende irritabile e quando è irritabile non ha idee dunque non dorme, un circolo vizioso insomma. Solitamente resta a letto a pensare inseguendo l’ispirazione, ultimamente invece ha deciso di optare per una passeggiata, forse l’aria fredda riuscirà a fargli chiudere gli occhi o a rilassarlo abbastanza.

Penserebbe al vento, uno spiffero se non lo risentisse una seconda volta, un gemito, qualcuno almeno si sta divertendo pensa prima che il suono si ripeta ancora e ancora. Quello che lo sorprende è che viene dalle stanze di Lorenzo, l’erede de’ Medici non gli è mai sembrato il tipo da intrattenersi la notte con le cameriere o qualche prostituta inoltre portare di nascosto Lucrezia Donati è un azzardo troppo grande, basterebbe poco per farli scoprire e Sandro non vuole pensare allo scandalo che ne seguirebbe. Probabilmente Lorenzo è fuori e ha prestato la sua stanza a Giuliano si dice, quello è assolutamente più sensato, sentire due voci maschili non lo sorprende, forse Giuliano ha finito con le cameriere ed è passato ai paggi oppure è con una cameriera e un altro uomo, lui non giudica, i gusti dei signori non si giudicano mai, specie quelli dell’alcova.

Sbirciare non fa male si dice Sandro mentre si avvicina, inoltre non si sa mai dove trovare l’ispirazione sebbene certe azioni siano da condannare non spetta a lui farlo. La porta non è chiusa a chiave come sembrava così la spinge appena cercando di fare il minor rumore possibile e quello che vede è qualcosa di inaspettato, aberrante e allo stesso tempo incredibilmente inebriante.

Giuliano è nella stanza ma l’uomo sotto di lui non è un paggio o uno stalliere e Sandro vorrebbe tanto essere cieco perché l’uomo sotto Giuliano de‘ Medici è nientemeno che Lorenzo, Lorenzo de’ Medici, fratello maggiore del suddetto Giuliano.

I due per fortuna non si sono accorti di lui e Sandro dubita che possa accadere, non mentre si scambiano baci e carezze, le mani di Lorenzo che stringono con forza il lenzuolo e Giuliano che sorride strafottente muovendosi con forza sopra suo fratello.

Sandro nota i baci, le mani che si sfiorano e i gemiti e la maniera innaturale eppure giusta in cui i corpi dei due fratelli si fondono in uno, come se fosse giusto così, come se i Medici fossero così speciali da poter violare impunemente le regole della natura. Lorenzo, il futuro Signore di Firenze, l’erede del banco più noto d’Italia si lascia usare da suo fratello come fosse una sgualdrina qualsiasi, di quelle che puoi avere su un muro per pochi soldi e Giuliano ne approfitta, strappandogli nuovi gemiti di piacere e ansiti di godimento.

Sandro rimane senza parole nel vedere come l’erede Medici sembri adorare l’idea di essere posseduto come una donna, come il suo corpo vada incontro alle spinte del fratello minore, come i loro baci ardenti siano quelli di due innamorati e non quelli di due fratelli.

Sandro sa bene che quello è peccato, che la sodomia è peccato mortale e un reato punibile col rogo e l’incesto è il più odioso dei peccati ma non riesce a smettere di fissarli, non mentre Lorenzo geme sempre di più, Sandro lo sente chiaramente implorare Giuliano di muoversi più forte, più velocemente più a fondo e Giuliano ride, una risata spontanea e rassicurante prima di catturar nuovamente le labbra di suo fratello in un bacio che nulla ha di casto prima di obbedire e i gemiti di Lorenzo si fanno sempre più sconnessi.

Sandro richiude dolcemente la porta, non ha intenzione di fare niente, sa che è sbagliato eppure … in quel momento ha visto entrambi i fratelli liberi dal fardello del loro nome e del loro destino, incredibilmente rilassati e sebbene quello sia peccato mortale non sarà lui a denunciarli, non quando ha visto due uomini innamorati e non due fratelli depravati.


End file.
